The disclosed exemplary embodiments relate to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program for displaying a content of an electronic book and the like on a display screen such as a touch panel.
From the past, there is known a terminal apparatus such as an electronic book reader that displays electronic books including characters and figures. Such a terminal apparatus is demanded to enable a user to view electronic books with good operability, and various display methods and GUIs (Graphical User Interfaces) for an electronic book, onto which, for example, an operation carried out when the user views an actual book is reflected, are being developed.
For example, in an electronic book display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-353170, an image based on an actual book is displayed on a display screen when a designated page designated by a user is displayed on the display screen. Specifically, an image that expresses a thickness corresponding to the number of pages from the designated page to the first page and an image that expresses a thickness corresponding to the number of pages from the designated page to the last page are displayed at edges of the designated page. Accordingly, a user can easily grasp a position of the currently-displayed page out of the entire book merely by visually checking the display screen (see, for example, paragraph [0027] and FIG. 5).